A Mother Just Know This Kind of Things
by rain of broken promise
Summary: It's been a while since Nana has seen her beloved son, almost 6 months in fact. Usually, her son will visit her in Namimori every couple of months, but lately, he's too busy to make the time to visit. And Tsuna's birthday is coming up too. What better way to surprise him then arrive at his place as a birthday gift, right? Au, fluff, Nana PoV. Based on this Tumblr post I read
1. Chapter 1

A Mother Just Know This Kind of Things

* * *

Hey to all you sexy people, thanks for clicking this one shot. The reason why I'm doing thisfic now is because I'm feeling so embarrassed right now, I thought that my class for the new semester starts today when in fact, its next week. Arrrggghhhhhh I'm blushing in embarrassment right now. So what better way to not feel that by writing an embarrassing 8027 Story. Based on this Tumblr post I once read. Enjoy

* * *

 **Warning :** Au, fluff, perceptive Nana, Nana PoV.

* * *

It's been a while since Nana has seen her beloved son, almost 6 months in fact. Usually, her son will visit her in Namimori every couple of months, but lately, he's too busy with his culinary school to make the time.

While this doesn't pose a problem for her before this, since she knew that Tsuna is already in his final year in college and couldn't afford to spend the money and time to see her. Living in Tokyo is expensive, she knew that.

But the thing is, next week would be her Tsu-kun birthday. Every year, they celebrate their birthday together, Tsuna would come home and they would go to the nice little breakfast shop a few block from the train station to eat their favorite food. It's Tradition. So, when she hears that her little Tsu-kun would not be coming home this time… well

 _What better way to surprise him then arrive at his place as a birthday gift._ Nana mused. Giggling at the thought of how surprised her little boy would be.

Hailing a cab, she called her son as she watches the drivers are pilling her luggage into the car. She manages to tell the driver the direction she wanted to go before her phone connected.

"Hi mum" She can hear the grogginess in her son's voice, he must just wake up then. "Hi Tsu-Kun, how are you dear?" She cheerfully replied.

She can hear the struggle that her sleepy son has to face to answer her "I'm fine mum, just a late night at the workshop. I've been trying to perfect this recipe for my assignment" the groggy reply continues " Is there any reason that you call mum, it's 9 am now" Nana can detect the hint of annoyance from her little boy's tone but ignore it, Tsu-Kun always grumpy if he doesn't get his rest.

"Well, I'm calling you to say happy birthday you, silly boy. Do you forget about it again?" Well, this time, his replied come with a weak chuckle. She heard something in the background but dismiss it as probably Tsuna's pet.

"Haha, I guess it slips my mind for the moment. Thanks, mum" And now, she can finally hear her son's voice, clear and fluent, no grogginess can be heard.

"Well Tsu-Kun, as a matter of fact, since you can't remember your own birthday. I'll be coming to see you in Tokyo so we can celebrate together" She waits patiently for her son to reply, she idly watches as the taxi driver expertly turn a corner.

Her observation was shot as a piercing scream came out of the phone, forcing her to put distance between her aching ear and the still screaming phone. Luckily the scream doesn't seem to startle the driver.

She wait for a few second for the screaming to abate and continue her talk. "Well, mama want to surprise Tsu-kun, since Tsu-kun can't join mama here in Namimori, The mama will join Tsu-kun in Tokyo. I'm sure I can use the spare room you have in your apartment."

"a….aaa… that…" The stammering and stuttering that her Tsuna make are so cute, Nana silently coos at her son. "I…. I … hav..have a room..mmate, yeah so our place is already crowded s…o…so you can't stay here. How about I'll visit you next month, how about that?"

Ara? Her adorable son have a roommate? That's interesting, her little fish never tell her about this before. This must be to help pay for rent then, maybe she should increase her boy's allowance.

"Well, that won't do Tsu-Kun, since I already booked my train ticket. I'll be there in Tokyo for three days, won't that be exciting, we get spend some time together again"

Before her son can try to do anything to change her mind, she changes tactic.

"I mean, I haven't seen you for months, Tsu-Kun, months. Don't you wanna see your mama before she passes away of old age Tsuna?"

She can hear her son sigh in defeat, and Nana can't help the giggle that manages to escape her mouth.

"….Mum, you haven't even reached 50 yet, and I haven't seen any gray hair on you when I last visit you."

"Well, how would you know Tsu-Kun, you haven't seen me in almost half a year. I can already see my skins got wrinkle already." This time, Nana really did pout. She can see the forming crows feet next to her eyes. She really is getting old.

"But, what about your sleeping area? my apartment doesn't have any spare rooms left, and the inns and hotel here are really expensive. How about…" Her son's voice was interrupted.

She can her some scuffled in the background, a yelp and…. Is that a laughter?

Well, someone did answer her call back after she called out for Tsuna a couple times.

Only, instead of her son's adorable squeaky voice, a slightly deeper and more masculine voice answer her

" Hello? Is this Sawada-san?" She didn't know that voice can have warmth in them, but this person has it. This must be her little Tsu-Kun roommate. She was right when she asked.

"Aha, yes I'm Tsuna's Roommate. I can't help but overhear that you don't have any place to sleep when you came here to Tokyo, well what about you sleep in Tsuna's room and Tsuna can sleep with me"

She can hear her son protest about something but she let it slide. Instead, her face brightens with such an ingenious solution.

"That's a great idea, whats your name? and tell my Tsu-Kun that I love your idea" Nana is smiling as she can hear her boy grumble and whine to his roommate.

"Ahaha, my name is Yamamoto Takeshi, Sawada-san, and I can't wait to meet you." Oh my, Tsuna roommate sound so nice and polite too.

" Call me Mama, Yamamoto-San. No need to be so formal, and I can't wait to see you too"

* * *

 **AN:** And that's a wrap for this chapter, what do you think about it so far? Wanna see more in Nana Pov? Or do you want to see it from the couple's point of view? Leave a review on what do you think I should do or improve on.

Side Note: I wouldn't be putting a thumbnail for this story yet, only till I finish the story that I found a suitable one, leave me a link if you think the pictures suit the story.

Side side note: If you wanna see what I been working on, check my profile, I have all the list of fic I'm working on. This story wouldn't be on it yet since this is spontaneous.

Well, thanks for reading, and I hope to see you soon in the next chapter. So Stay Sexy

Bye bye.


	2. Chapter 2

A Mother Just Know This Kind of Things

Hey to all you sexy and beautiful people. Once again, thanks for clicking this story. I hope you enjoy this story. While I'm no longer embarrassed about what happen, I'm still gonna do this fic.

 **Warning:** Fluff, Au, Yaoi, perceptive Nana, Nana PoV

After ending her call with Tsuna, the last part of it is the estimating time of her arrival, Nana went onboard the train.

The train ride from Namimori to Tokyo is a long one, almost 4 hours to be exact, Nana spends the rest of the train station making friends with a couple half her age in her compartment. Honestly, the redheaded bespectacled boy and the pale white haired man make a funny combination.

To her amusement, the couple looks like a slapstick comedic duo. The taller man with the purple tattoo on his face will tease the shorter boy and the boy will blush so hard until Nana can differentiate when his hair starts and when it ends.

Aside from that, Nana has a lovely breakfast early on her time on the train. She manages to take a photo of the delightful foreign food with her camera, maybe her son can recreate the taste and the flavor that her tongue enjoys earlier.

Now, almost reaching to the train station. Nana now turns on her phone, there's no signal in the countryside, after all, why wastes the battery life.

The instant the phone manage to start, she receives a lot of notifications from her son.

Opening it, Nana frowns a bit at the message that said that her Tsu-Kun won't be able to fetch her from the station.

She then smiles when the next message says that Tsuna's roommate will fetch her instead. The next message is apparently a picture of her son's and his roommates together.

The picture itself is a selfie, the one holding the phone seems to be Tsuna's roommate. Tsuna's roommate, _Yamamoto_ she reminds herself, is a handsome lad. Nana is surprised that the man's face look almost exactly like Tsuyoshi from the Sushi shop in her small town. They must be related then.

However, she can see the difference between Yamamoto and Tsuyoshi. From what she remember from her last visit to Takesushi, Tsuyoshi has a very sharp face, all angular and have high cheekbone. Tsuna's friend, on the other hand, have a softer face, while has the same cheekbone as sushi chef, his chin is slightly more rounded than Tsuyoshi's sharper one.

Now that she knew that Tsuna's friend have maybe a relation the Sushi shop owner, she focuses on the rest of the picture.

Yamamoto has some sticky rice stuck near the corner of his grinning smile, one of his eyes is closed shut while the others show a brilliant hazel color. Next to him is her son, Tsuna is adoring his favorite orange sweater. She knew that because he visits her wearing it, she knew that at the back of it has a large white number 27 on it, just like the smaller one on the left breast of the sweater. Nana then notices that Tsuna's friend are wearing a maroon shirt with gray sleeves, the collarless shirt manages to display Yamamoto's wide shoulder perfectly.

Her son seems to be clueless that his picture is being taken as his mouth are wide open, chopstick in hand with a piece of sushi at the end. The Sushi itself is already halfway in his mouth.

Nana giggled as she watches the photo, it seems like they both are enjoying each other's company.

She notices a caption when she scroll down from the picture.

' _Here's what Takeshi-Kun looks like mom, he'll wait for you near the entrance outside the station. Sorry I couldn't see you yet, my class ends at three, see you then'_

The last message seems to be from an unknown number. She open it anyway, just reading a few sentence itself she knew that it's from Yamamoto. She continues to read the rest of it.

' _Hi there Sawada-San, this is Yamamoto Takeshi. I'll be waiting for you outside the Train station, the bench near the Tall clock by the park. See you soon._

She smiles at the scattering happy emoji's that is in the text, happy to know that her assessment of him is correct. He seems to be the kind of guy to be cheerful all the time.

The voice over the intercom startles her a bit. The static and monotone voice tell the passengers on board that the train will be stopping in 1 minute.

She wait patiently for the train to stop and wait some more as she let the onslaught of people rush outside. She did, however, to give thanks to Byakuran for helping her retrieve her luggage from the top compartment. The couple seems to be in a rush and they bid her farewell before delving through the crowd.

Emerged onto the hot air outside the train, Nana covered her eyes as the afternoon sun shine bright. She wait under the shades the roof provide, making sure that her eyes is adjusted before making her move.

She make her way outside the building and starts to search for the big clock Yamamoto describe, her search prove to be a quick one as erected tall just in front of station is the clock. Just as she found the clock, she found the bench just outside the children's park. Sitting on the bench, she can quickly see Yamamoto eating the tail end of his finished ice cream while looking down on his phone.

Quickly walking toward him, Nana can see that Yamamoto, even when sitting down is huge. Her conclusion is further proven correct when just a couple more steps to reach the bench, he notice her and stand up to reveal his full height. Yamamoto-San is even taller than her son, and her son is even taller than her.

Nana is as tall as her son's neck, but compare to Yamamoto her head would probably reach his chest. Good god does the younger generation grew taller and taller she mused.

Before she can open her mouth, Yamamoto already beat her to it.

"Ah, Sawada-San. It's nice to meet you"

 **And that's a wrap for this chapter, sorry for the long wait. I have this chapter in my computer for a long time now but I'm too busy with RL right now. Hope you like this and give review and suggestion about where this story is going, I have a few vague plotline but a little burst of inspiration from you guys can help a lot.**

 **P.s Should I do a chapter in Tsuna PoV? Let me know.**

 **Goodbye for now, and remember to stay sexy.**


End file.
